Fairy Sword Online DISCONITNUED
by Leafstrike
Summary: When a new VRMMORPG comes out, named Fairy Sword Online, Kirito and Asuna play it together. Throughout the game, they meet a pair of wizards in the game, Natsu and Lucy. They say that they were trapped in this world, and they are from Magnolia, Fiore. Kirito and Asuna promise that they will help Natsu and Lucy get out of this world. Will Natsu and Lucy escape from this world?
1. Fairy Sword Online

**Prologue**

"The newest Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, or VRMMORPG, is called Fairy Sword Online! It combines magic with swords, and the grand quest to complete Fairy Sword Online is to destroy the Dark Stone, which holds power for all of the Dark Guilds throughout Fairy Sword Online. There are two classes in this new VRMMORPG; a swordsman and a wizard. However, if you manage to destroy the first Dark Stone, you can become a swordsman and a wizard. Wizards are also known as mages, use magic ranging from ice-make magic, to dragon slayer magic. Swordsmen are much like the role of the players in the first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. Get your copy of Fairy Sword Online today!" the announcer on the TV was saying.

"Wow… I better tell onii-chan about this! And his girlfriend." I ran to onii-chan. His name is Kirigaya Kazuto, and his girlfriend's name is Yūki Asuna. My brother is more widely known as Kirito, because he completed the "death game" of Sword Art Online. He also exposed the issue of ALfheim Online, another VRMMORPG that was released, but it was released after Sword Art Online. Anyway, he still likes playing VRMMORPGs, so I tell him about every new VRMMORPG I see.

"Onii-chan!" I called.

"What is it, Suguha?" he called back.

"I've seen a new VRMMORPG on TV!" I yelled back.

"Come over here," Kazuto invited me. I walked upstairs. "So what's it called?"

"Fairy Sword Online. I recorded the analysis on this," I handed onii-chan the camera.

"Wow, seems interesting. I will definitely play this. Let's go, Sughua, we're going to go buy Fairy Sword Online!"

"Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 1: Fairy Sword Online

**OMG! Sorry for the super long wait. I was out of the country for two months and I couldn't access my document. School is starting tomorrow for me, and I hope I can still update, I'll try to update at least once a week. Over the summer, I've been super busy, as I went out of the country to visit relatives, friends, etc. Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

 **Chapter 1: Fairy Sword Online**

"Asuna!" I called, as I knocked on Asuna's door. My little sister, Suguha, was there with me. She was also coming to purchase Fairy Sword Online, the latest VMMORPG. Asuna opened the door.

"Kazuto! Suguha! Yaho!" Asuna greeted us with a smile. "Why are you here?"

"We just saw a summary for the latest VRMMORPG-" Sughu started.

"-called Fairy Sword Online. Let's ask Agil if he has it, and you want to buy it right? Then let's go!" Asuna finished. "Kouichirou, tell mother I'll be at Kazuto's house."

"Okay, nee-chan," Kouichirou replied.

"Kazuto, Suguha, let's go!" Asuna exclaimed. The three of us went to Agil's shop.

"Ohayo, Agil-san!" I called.

"Hello, Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha!" Agil called back.

"It's Kazuto…" I grumbled.

"Kirito, Kazuto, not much of a difference," Agil said with a laugh. "So, what's up today?"

"Do you know of a new VRMMORPG called Fairy Sword Online?" Asuna asked.

"Of course I do! And I knew you would come here to talk about this. So, my prediction was correct! I prepared three copies for you guys. Here ya go!" Agil said happily, handing us the copies of Fairy Sword Online.

Suguha gasped. "Arigato, Agil-san!" All three of us thanked Agil and left his shop.

"So, where to?" I asked Suguha and Asuna.

"Your house!" Asuna exclaimed. "I brought my AmuSphere with me so I could use it."

"Okay." I said. The three of us walked back to mine and Suguha's house. When we got back, Asuna and I went to my room. She set up her AmuSphere in my room, laying next to me. Suguha was in her room.

"Link Start!" Asuna and I yelled at the same time. We were automatically in the game Fairy Sword Online.

"Welcome to Fiore!" a female computer's voice said when I arrived in a dark room with dim lights. "Please create your character avatar, and create a name for your character." I made my character avatar somewhat similar to my SAO avatar, and my name was obviously Kirito.

"Please select a class, a wizard or a swordsman." the female computer voice said again. I obviously chose swordsman. It's like I was born to be one. _This game is somewhat like ALO…_ "Ready to enter Magnolia? Click 'submit' to enter!" I selected the submit button, and I was transported into Magnolia.

"Kirito-kun!" a familiar girl voice called. I turned in the direction of the voice.

"Asuna! And Suguha!" I exclaimed. They ran over to me.

"What class did you choose, onii-chan?" Suguha asked.

"Swordsman, duh. What about you two?"

"Wizard." Suguha and Asuna said at the same time.

"Let's go explore Magnolia!" Suguha said. Following Suguha, we went in the direction of a nearby town.

"Is there a guild here?" Asuna asked.

"Huh? What's that?" I questioned.

"It's like a huge team of players that work together to clear missions and get jewel, which is the currency here. Some guilds only accept wizards, some only accept swordsman, and some are hybrid." Asuna explained.

"Oh." I replied.

"I heard there's a guild called Fairy Tail here," Suguha said. "They're an all-wizard guild, no swordsman allowed.

"Aw, dang it." I said, sulking.

"I want to join a guild called Lamia Scale though," Suguha said. "They're also an all-wizard guild. I'll be looking for Lamia Scale now.

"I guess I'll go solo like SAO…" I said, grumbling.

"Fairy Tail seems like a great guild! I did some research and I found that they're very destructive and crazy. But they're also super fun and awesome!" Asuna exclaimed. "They're also planning to change it into a hybrid guild. They also accept sword users now who can use sword magic."

"Great! Maybe I'll join," I said, smiling. "But how do people use sword magic?"

"You'll have to learn it. I heard that the guild master of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, uses a magic called 'Requip' and she usually requips into armor and she uses a sword. She might be able to teach you." Asuna explained.

"Cool… I'll ask her to teach me." I said. _A girl using swords really well? Sort of like Asuna, but without the magic._


	3. Chapter 2: Natsu & Lucy

**So I guess I'll post Chapter 2 & 3 as well, as I've already finished writing them. Chapter 4 will be posted as well, and it is written by my friend and I. OCs coming up in Chapter 5 or 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online, just the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Natsu & Lucy**

"N-Natsu…" Lucy muttered. "Where are we?" Natsu and Lucy had woken up in a field. They stood up and looked at each other. Happy also lay nearby.

"Lucy, why do you have a pink arrow above you?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you have a yellow arrow above you? And Happy, why do you have a lime green arrow above you?" Lucy asked.

"First of all, where are we?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know." Lucy retorted.

"What about the guild?! Gray, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna- where are they?!" Natsu and Lucy checked if their guild marks were still there. Thankfully, they still were.

Natsu looked at Lucy again. She had a green bar next to her face, and her name above it. Lucy realized the same.

"Why do you have a green bar with your name above it?" Natsu and Lucy blurted at the same time. They looked at each other, stunned.

"I don't know…" Lucy said. "Why don't we go around and ask for directions?"

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. They walked straight to the direction of a large building. There were two people- a boy with black hair, and a girl with orangish hair. Before them, stood the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Natsu! The guild hall! We're still in Magnolia!" Lucy squealed happily. "Let's go in!" Natsu nodded and rushed in. The boy and the girl looked at them, but Natsu and Lucy didn't pay them any attention. The doors to the guild were locked. _It must be really early; the sun has just come up._ Lucy thought. At least Natsu had a way to get in.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu yelled. His magic still worked. He had blown a hole in the guild doors.

"Alright! Great job, Natsu!" Lucy praised. No one was in the guild hall. _I'm not surprised. If the guild doors were locked, then no one would be here._ Lucy thought.

"Let's go to your house, Luce!" Natsu suggested. Lucy nodded, and they ran to her house. She unlocked the door, and her house was the same as she left it. On the table, there was a booklet that Lucy hadn't seen before. She picked it up.

"Natsu, look at this. Guide to Fairy Sword Online?" Lucy read out loud.

"Fairy Sword Online? Is that where we are?" Natsu asked.

"Let me read the book," Lucy said. She read silently as Natsu waited patiently, which Lucy hadn't expected. "Alright," she said, closing the book. "Let me explain; no interruptions. We are apparently in something called a game, and this is a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, or VRMMORPG, for short. This game has two classes which you can play as- a wizard or a swordsman. This game imitates reality. But it's not reality. In this case, it has imitated Fiore. There are also guilds, but they have types. Some guilds are hybrid- swordsman and wizard, some are all swordsmen, and some are all wizards. There's also an analysis on guilds- and Fairy Tail is one of them. It says Fairy Tail is an all-wizard guild, but they accept sword magic users. We are currently the #1 guild, and it is X793. The X791 Grand Magic Games decided the rankings. The guild master is Erza Scarlet. Everyone has a green bar, which is your HP bar. If your HP drops to 0, you die. But since this imitates reality, you don't die in real life; you can either respawn by resetting your game, or you can never play again. Everyone has a magic, regardless if you're a swordsman or wizard. The classes mean wizards can have more than one magic, while swordsmen usually use their swords and a sword magic, or healing magic. You can open the menu by holding three fingers up and swiping down. The menu is there, and there's a logout button if you want to take a break. Your progress is automatically saved into your AmuSphere. And that's it."

Natsu did the menu trick but couldn't find the logout button. "Lucy, where's the logout button?" he asked. Lucy also did the menu trick.

"What?! We don't have the menu button?! And what's an AmuSphere?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy… Do you think we're trapped in this game? We never started with an AmuSphere, whatever that is, and we don't have a logout button." Natsu said.

"Y-You're right…" Lucy started crying, and she hugged Natsu. Natsu hugged her back. "We-We're trapped!" Lucy cried.

"It'll be all right, Luce," Natsu comforted. "We're Fairy Tail wizards- we can do anything!" Lucy stopped crying.

"Aye!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sleep at my place for now, we'll go to the guild later."

"Okay." Natsu said.


	4. Chapter 3: Kirito & Asuna

**Chapter 3! Comin' right up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online, just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 3: Kirito & Asuna**

"Did you see that pink-haired guy? He has Fire magic!" Kirito exclaimed.

"I wonder if he's been playing for a while." Asuna said.

"I saw their marks! They have a Fairy Tail mark! Let's go after them and ask about Fairy Tail." Kirito said excitedly. Kirito and Asuna chased after the pink haired boy and the blonde haired girl. Asuna saw them turn a corner and into one of the houses.

"Which one?" Asuna asked her boyfriend.

"Hmm… The pink one?" Kirito suggested.

"Okay, I'll knock." Asuna said. She knocked on the door to the pink house. An old lady opened the door.

'WHAT DO YOU KIDS WANT?!" the old lady yelled and slammed the door.

"Uh, wrong house…" Kirito muttered.

"Eh…" Asuna sweatdropped.

"Let's try that brick house." Kirito suggested.

"Last time you chose, we ran into a grumpy old lady. But yeah, let's try the brick house." Asuna said. This time, Kirito knocked. The blonde haired girl opened the door.

"Hi, who are you?" the blonde haired girl asked. The pink haired boy popped in behind her.

"I'm Kirito, and this is my girlfriend, Asuna." Kirito introduced.

"Hello, Kirito, Asuna. I'm Lucy, and this is my partner, Natsu. His cat- er, exceed, is Happy." Lucy said, smiling.

"Aye! Lucy, why didn't you say this is my future boyfriend, Natsu?" Happy said eviliy.

"SHUT UP, CAT!" Lucy yelled. She looked at where Natsu was standing, who just disappeared. Lucy sighed in relief. _At least he didn't hear that…_ Lucy thought.

"Uh… Future boyfriend? I thought you were already…" Asuna's voice trailed off.

"N-No…" Lucy said, blushing. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"We're new to Fairy Sword Online, and we want to join Fairy Tail." Kirito said.

"Okay! We'll take you there later. The guild hasn't opened yet, and Natsu thought there were people in there so he destroyed the door. What magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked.

"We don't have a magic yet, but I want to learn Requip. My class is swordsman, and Asuna's is wizard." Kirito said.

"Requip? Erza can teach you that. Oh, by the way, Erza is the Fairy Tail guild master, a.k.a. Titania. Asuna, what magic would you like to learn?" Lucy asked.

"I want to learn… Uh… A magic involving ice, maybe?" Asuna said.

"Gray can teach you Ice Make. But I warn you, don't get too close to Gray. Juvia loves Gray and she will call you her Love Rival, which she's already doing to me. Even though I'm not super close to Gray." Lucy warned.

"But you are super close to Natsu! Because you lllllllllllllike him!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, CAT!" Lucy screamed. She slammed her fist on his head.

"Ow… Lucy, that huuuurt!" Happy whined.

"You deserve it. Anyway, come in!" Lucy invited. Kirito and Asuna walked in Lucy's house. Natsu was sitting on the chair, half-asleep.

"Wow… Nice house!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yeah. Reminds me of our old log cabin in Aincrad." Kirito smiled, nudging his girlfriend.

"Aincrad?" Natsu asked, awake.

"Oh… You didn't play Sword Art Online? Or ALFHeim Online?" Kirito asked.

"Well… The truth is, we don't even know how we got here. This place is the same exact world as ours. Our reality is exactly like this, minus the swordsmen parts. We're trapped in here. We have no logout button, and we don't know what an AmuSphere is." Lucy explained.

Kirito and Asuna fell silent. They looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing; 'Sword Art Online?' They opened their menus and saw they had log out buttons. Kirito sighed in relief.

"We have one. Were you somehow transported into this world?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure. Me, Natsu, and Happy woke up in a field."


End file.
